This invention relates to a spill-proof or drip preventive spout particularly adapted for use in pouring wines. The spout is fabricated of a highly water-repellant elastomer material, such as natural or synthetic rubbers. The preferred material is silicone rubber. The elastomeric qualities of the spout enables it to be fitted to a large variety of wine bottles, the mouths of which are not standardized.
More wine is being consumed in this country than ever before, Indeed, wines have become a hobby for many, one's knowledge of wines adding to the enjoyment of purchasing them, collecting them and, of course, serving them to one's self or to guests. A wine need not be expensive to bring enjoyment to the connoisseur. However, much machination goes into the pouring of wines so that, in the case of the perfectionist, not a single drop is allowed to spill onto a table.
Until the advent of the present invention, there has been and remains available a double pouring spout that is silver plated over a base metal. When wine is poured, it runs over the upper spout. The residue is caught by the lower spout and is returned to the bottle. This double pouring spout is expensive, unsightly in use and, more importantly, does not always work.
The seminal version of the present invention did not comprise a funnel. It was flat at the horizontal plane of the top of the spout. Thus, there was no sharp edge within the meaning and scope of the present invention and no funnel portion. This earlier version, which was first used in August of 1976, did not promote the return of the wine at the top of the spout to the bottle. This version also did not comprise other of the features of the spill-proof spout disclosed and claimed in this application. The only common denominator was the material from which this seminal version was made.